


A Fresh Start

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [6]
Category: Poem Poetry TheDarkEmoPoems DarkEmoPoems
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem </p><p>Hope you like it ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start  
I’m healing  
way faster  
it’s like  
that wound  
meant nothing  
to me  
Rather move  
forward   
than be  
stuck   
between   
my problems   
again  
It’s good  
to   
move forward   
Not stay  
there  
ever again  
I’ve learn  
something  
can’t trust  
others  
too easily  
when meeting  
someone new  
just be   
aware  
and be good  
at it  
On guard   
for anything  
I rather   
start  
fresh  
end this  
chapter  
move forward  
not deal   
with it  
nor care   
for it  
A friendship  
is to   
bond  
care   
always be  
That friend  
for the   
other  
Now I start  
new again  
A Fresh Start  
A new chapter  
for myself  
and me  
alone  
I have   
other friends  
who known  
since   
middle school  
they tease me  
in friendship way  
not the   
opposite   
way   
like others   
do   
It’s new   
and Fresh  
smells good  
to break   
free  
Let it   
begin   
A new thing  
Another Chapter  
of the   
books  
A new start  
of a friendship  
and move along  
with my life  
Not bother  
by it  
It’s good  
to start new  
and fresh   
A Fresh Start


End file.
